A flexible display device has advantages such as curved display, portability, lightweight and thin, good mechanical performances, and so on, so it is widely applied in mobile terminal products of winding-type.
Since the flexible substrate in the flexible display device is easy to deform, it is relatively difficult to position, transport and store the flexible substrate during the process of fabricating the display device, generally, the flexible substrate is first formed on a bearing substrate such as a glass substrate, etc., then display elements are formed thereon, and finally, the flexible substrate is caused to be separated from the glass substrate by way of stripping.
At present, common stripping methods involve a method in a mechanical manner as shown in FIG. 1(a) and a method using laser light as shown in FIG. 1(b). However, certain problems exist in these stripping methods. For example, with the method in a mechanical manner, the flexible substrate is prone to damage during the stripping process. For the method using laser light, it is possible that a part of the laser light passes through the flexible substrate and reaches the display elements during the stripping process, thereby affecting the characteristic (e.g., the threshold voltage, etc.) of the display elements. In addition, the non-uniformity in distribution of the laser light may also cause damage to the flexible substrate.